Trip Johnson (Palmdale Galaxy)
Trip Eric Johnson (born April 13, 1993) is a student at Palmdale High School, and a character from the Palmdale Galaxy. Biography Early life Trip was born on April 13, 1993 in Scottsdale, Arizona to his parents, Robert and Carleen Johnson. When Trip was five years old, his parents welcomed their second and final child, Trip's baby sister Ellie. It was around this time that he was diagnosed with juvenille diabetes. After their parents' divorce, the Johnson kids continued to live with their mother. He was kicked out of home when he constantly argued his mother, who had become an alcoholic. For the next few months, he slept on friends' couches, whilst going to school and working part-time to pay his way. In middle school, Trip fell into a deep depression after one of his friends unexpectedly committed suicide. He himself contemplated suicide, but eventually pulled himself out of the low point of his life. When his mother went even further out of control, he requested and was granted guardianship of his little sister Ellie -- a legal battle would soon take place over the next eight months, straining Trip's relationship with his mom even further. Trip won the struggle, and Ellie remained in his care. He briefly suffered a period of self-doubt and minor depression when his father died in November of 2012 -- his father had been a major influence in his life. The grief of losing someone was easier to deal with this time around, as he shared the pain and recovery process with Ellie. Palmdale and All Over Again Trip was enrolled at Palmdale along with his sister (who is a part of the middle school program), where he met Preston and Jake. Together, with Trip's friend Carter transferring to the school, they formed the boyband All Over Again in early 2012. They got to work quickly on a debut album, "Faith", which was followed by an all-covers album ''"We've Got You Covered" ''a month later. When they were dropped from their label in favour of the younger and more popular boyband One Selection, the group decided to take a break. At the Palmdale Talent Show, Trip teamed up with Ellie for the competition. They performed a rap for their audition, the Spanish/Anthropology Rap, which they were accepted for into the finals. There, they performed an acoustic rendition of the duet Somewhere Out There. The animated series Family Guy was voted the landslide winner of the contest. Outside of school, as of July 2013, Trip works at The Lounge as a nightshift security intern. He reformed Accomplished Exile with Jeremy Rhoades around the same time, which was a project the two had worked on previously in 2007. Personality Trip is a kind, although often headstrong person who will go out of his way to help those suffering around him. In many aspects of his life, he is considered a leader, with his peers often looking to his decision-making for guidance. The loss of his friend still effects him to this day, as he has a certain level of trust and anxiety issues. He is passionate about music, and can often be seen performing acoustic renditions of his favourite songs -- in particular Shinedown and Incubus. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Palmdale Category:Student Category:Palmdale Galaxy